¿Alguna vez…?
by Anniih
Summary: Reino Unido, el país que lo crió le está ofreciendo un cigarro. Arthur quiere envenenar a Alfred. De seguro. "¿Alguna vez...?" *UKxUSA*


**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Arthur quiere intoxicar con intento de violación a Alfred. (?)

**Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

**Si no te gusta este orden, puedes retroceder y dejar que otras disfruten.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Alguna vez…?<strong>

**.**

― ¿Has fumado alguna vez?

Desde niño siempre tuvo la imagen de Arthur de ser un ejemplo para el mundo, porque era alguien responsable, educado, carismático (solo con Alfred), cariñoso, honesto (en algunas cosas). Sí, era su imagen a seguir hasta que Francis le votó todo aquello a la basura. Arthur Kirkland era un pirata saqueador de puertos y entre otras cosas subidas de tono que no desea recordar para no dañar sus pensamientos heroicamente puros, y cambiante de carácter, hasta se dio el tiempo de conocerlo bastante bien. ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? El inglés era…y es…un total _inglés_. Más cínico de lo que se esperaba.

¡Es más frío que un hielo! Ni que decir de su arrogancia en ser competitivo. Pero eso no importa mucho de momento. Lo que importa aquí: Reino Unido, el país que lo crió le está ofreciendo un cigarro.

¿Qué es un cigarro? _Veneno_. Arthur quiere envenenarlo, no hay duda de eso sin tomar en cuenta que son pareja. Ni siquiera están casados con bienes de por medio, ¿y quiere matarlo? ¿A Alfred? Estados Unidos de Norteamérica no puede morir. O sea, si se muere _todo_ el mundo muere con él. Hasta Cuba, quien no tendrá a quien molestar (pobre Canadá) y tendrá que buscar un nuevo pasatiempo.

¿Así es como Inglaterra muestra su amor a Estados Unidos? _Quizás._

― ¿Sí o no?

¿Qué quiere realmente Arthur? ¿Averiguar si Alfred está grandecito? ¡Pero si hacen el amor! ¿Cómo no lo va estar?

Cree que _ese_ tipo sentando a su lado en la banca de la plaza no es _él_. Tiene razones para que sea Holanda disfrazado o Escocia. Este último es más asertivo.

― ¿Eres Escocia?

―_What?_

― ¿Dónde tienes a **mi** Arthur?

**Su** novio se puede encontrar encerrado en un calabozo con cosas sadomasoquistas amarro de pies y manos, mientras maldice internamente al americano por no venir a rescatarlo, y que ojalá todo el mundo se muriera, piensa Estados Unidos. Debe sacarle información al _escoses._

― ¿Qué hiciste con **mi** Arthur?

Recibe un golpe en la cabeza.

― ¡Yo soy Arthur! ¡No me confundas con ese _bastard_, idiota!

Después del grito, regresa a la postura de calmarse. Respira inflando los pulmones y exhala. Eso es suficiente para proseguir observando el cigarrillo encendido en su diestra, emanando el humo al aire. Eso es contaminación a juicio de Jones (aunque sea _él_ uno de los países más contaminantes del mundo), que se da cuenta que el inglés no es ningún impostor.

― ¿Y…?

― ¿Eh?

―Si has fumado un cigarro.

―No.

―_Are you kidding?_ ¿No que decías que eras grande?

―Lo soy.

La plática se detiene. Se miran. Comparten miradas. Inglaterra aspira el cigarrillo y exhala el humo para enseguida ofrecerle.

― ¿Quieres probar?

―Desde pequeño me enseñaste a no recibir cosas raras de extraños.

―No soy un extraño y esto no es una cosa rara.

―Como sea. No quiero. No me atrae.

―Vamos, prueba un poco ―es insistente―. Comparte conmigo como lo hacemos en ir a beber.

―Puedo beber cerveza, ron, whisky, de todo, pero no voy a fumar ―deja en claro―. ¿Sabes que eso dañará mi salud? Mis pulmones se volverán negros y sin vida, no podré gritar en ser héroe, llamar a la gente para ver mi heroica presencia. Y he llegado a la conclusión que me quieres intoxicar.

Ha dicho.

Arthur alza una ceja.

―Si fuese así, lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo.

― ¿Y por qué no lo insiste antes?

―Eh…bueno…yo…eso no te importa, idiota.

El inglés gira el otro al lugar contrario donde está Alfred, ruborizando las mejillas. La razón por la que no quiere matarlo _todavía_, es simplemente…que lo ama. A pesar que diga s_iempre_ lo contrario.

―De todas formas, **tú** deberías dejar de fumar. No te cuidaré cuando caigas hospitalizado. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de cuidar a un viejo con la voz de _Darth Vader._

Estados Unidos ríe ante sus propios dichos al imaginarse al mayor con la voz apenas oída postrado en la cama sirviéndole una sopa. Aunque Reino Unido se haya sentido ofendido no oculta la media sonrisa por esa exageración, pensando en la posibilidad de fumar menos en el día. Es que en cada junta los nervios le traicionan, y necesita el cigarrillo para poder relajar los músculos.

El humo del tabaco continúa su rumbo al aire. El olor se siente entre los dos países bajo la atmósfera de la oscuridad abrigando la plaza, donde en el menor le molesta picándole la nariz.

Los ojos de Arthur miran de reojo a Alfred mientras aspira a través del filtro. Si ese es el caso que no quiera probar, tiene una técnica.

El estadounidense ladea la cabeza cuando una mano hace llamar la suya y se topa con los labios del inglés atrapando los suyos, con sorpresa. La boca de Arthur obliga abrir la del menor, este no hace ningún reclamo cerrando los ojos para poder sentir el beso profesado. Y tan ingenuo, decidido en meter la lengua en la cavidad del británico, se ahoga cuando cierto humo entra hasta la garganta, incitando en separarse. Estados Unidos comienza a toser votando el humo del cigarrillo. La boca de Inglaterra había sido un excelente conducto.

―_Shit_…eres un…maldito Arthur…

Lo pómulos se enrojecen al toser considerablemente.

Arthur, ríe pasa sus adentros volviendo a fumar. Le encanta hacer sufrir al norteamericano.

―Y yo que pensaba que me ibas a besar…

― ¿Uhm?

¿Quiere que le bese?

Entonces, Estados Unidos le quita el cigarro tirándolo al suelo.

― ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué mierda me lo quitaste, grandísimo idio-?

Se calla.

Los labios americanos se posan en los de él callando el insulto. La boca se mueve sobre el superior y el inferior saboreando el deje del tabaco siendo una molestia para poder degustar bien. Eso da igual. Lo importante aquí es mojar y succionar todo lo que sea boca y labios, y gracias a eso Arthur se entrega. Luego se levantan sin dejar de besarse, caminando al pasto. Alfred quiere sentar a Arthur, pero es Arthur quien sienta a Alfred, posándose enseguida arriba, entremedio de las piernas, quitándole los lentes. Y de repente sienten que sus partes bajas se están despertando, a lo que _impide_ seguir por falta de aire.

― ¿Y algunas vez has hecho el amor en medio de una plaza bajo la noche?

¿De dónde de mierda Arthur saca esas ideas? Alfred se toma el tiempo para contestar.

―… ¿Estás enfermo o algo así? Prefiero mil veces la cama, es más cómoda, y aquí hace frío.

―El frío se pasa.

―Sí tú lo dices.

Se sonríen. El menor rodea el cuello del mayor regresado a unir los labios, ladeando la cabeza de un lado para otro, cada vez profundizando más. Se vuelven a separar. Inglaterra nota que el estadounidense se ríe solo. ¿Está loco?

―Terminarás todo sucio.

Pueden terminar revolcados como perros en el pasto. ¿Y eso importa?

―Pero yo voy _arriba_, recuerda eso.

De seguro es Alfred quien terminará con el cuerpo cubierto de tierra y pasto.

―Y~ ¿alguna vez podré ser el acti-?

―**No.**

Fue completamente rotundo.

No siempre las '¿Alguna vez…?' suelen ser recibidas de buena manera.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Solo tenía la idea sobre el humo del cigarro, y de la nada se me fue para otra parte(xD). Arthur y Alfred harán el amor en la plaza, ojalá no pasen niños ni policías por ahí(xD). Igual, opino lo mismo que Alfredinho, Arthur se debe cuidar o terminará ronco.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!

¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
